the Fox of Justice
by Garren Baschx
Summary: After the attack on Konoha, Minato sends his son to live with the JLA
1. Chapter 1

The Fox of Justice

The Fox of Justice

Foreword: Sorry for my delay of talent. I Promise to do much better and I hope you enjoy this.

I Dedicate this to Eric Howlett and MP5

Prologue: The power of one

The sky was red from the flames of fear burning in the hearts of the villagers of Konoha. This night had finally come, He had come to take his sacrifice, the body of a new born child. But not just any newborn, but one of royal blood. And the Fourth was willing to use his own child.

"What should I name you little one? I know, I'll name you after a hero of an epic tale. I'll name you Naruto Uzumaki. Your mom would like it, but it is a shame I'll never see you again." said Minato, with a tear running down his cheek.

A tall man in about his mid forties comes in to the Hokage's chamber. Minato looked at him with the tears still streaming down his face.

"I can't do it Jiraiya, I just can't". He said, again sobbing.

"It has to be done, and it is your jutsu that seals the Kyubi in your son. And it is your duty as the Hokage."

Minato walked over to his son and said his final words to him.

"My son, for I may never see you grow to take my place, I will always love you.

You will be made fun of, you may be shunned, even despised. But remember, I always love you and in battle when you've given it all you've got remember, I still love you. And when you stay up thinking I hated you, remember, I still love you. Time is a thief but I must leave you, my son. Oh noble youth and valor, give him strength for I've nothing left but what is left to do this one final task. **Reaper death seal**."

And in this the hero ended his short lived life, or so he thought. The sky cleared and everything was back to normal. Then with the new rising sun came the end of the fourth Hokage. Jiraiya then let out a single tear for his star student. He then pulled out a sliver cloak that shown like the stars of the heavens. Then placed it over the departed Hokage. In this moment this is all he could mutter.

"Minato, your act of valor will not be in vain. To this day forth (and I'm sure the council will accept as well), you will be granted sainthood to be with your son."

And after that the great and noble Hokage arose from his slumber. And light shone about him in honor.

"What?! How can this be? The jutsu should have killed me! What have you done, Jiraiya?"

"You'll now live to see the son you brought in to this world. To watch him grow as a ninja, to be like his father. Besides he will be trained by the Justice League." said Jiraiya with a laugh.

"The Kyubi will give Naruto special abilities that only they can help him with. I will also tag along to see if he needs help."

Thus is the birth of a new hero and the end of tyranny in Konoha. But will Naruto survive?

**Thank you for reading! I'll be updating soon so stay tuned and see what powers Naruto can get.Please R&R**

Next time, 12 Years later, The birth of Fox Bound


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp1 ****12 Years later, the birth of SkyFox**

**T**he Galaxy was at peace and Naruto was admiring it from the upstairs quarters. For you see that's all he knows. For as long as he could remember he lived in a big watchtower satellite. He wakes up every day to see hero's in action. He spent most of his time on the balcony were he spent most of his time thinking about life on earth. There he lived with his parents Hawk man and Hawk girl. But today was special he would embark on a journey to his real home, the home he never knew.

"_Hey Naruto" _Said Hawk Girl

"_Yeah mom, what is it."_ Naruto said in a daze

"_How would you like you go on your first mission" _Said Hawk Girl 

"_Really I can, where am I going_." He said with enthusiasm.

"_To Japan, there is a village that I want you to check it you. There may be some criminal activity._

"_When do I leave?" _

"_Today, know get packed and I believe that your father has a present for you." _Said Hawk girl

Naruto then walked to his father's chambers to see him with a **Tomahawk and hand claws.** The then proceeded to the big man to see what he was going to give him

"_What is the present that you want to give me" _Naruto asked gleefully

The man turned around to see the man pick up the two items he picked up earlier. His Name is Hawk Man

"_Naruto, I give you the weapons of my youth carry them with pride my son. _Said Hawk man 

Naruto was amazed by the new weapons that he hade just acquired, They were truly a spectacle, and they would soon be needed.

"_Thanks dad I'll use them well." Said Naruto with much gratitude _

Then Naruto was off on his journey. The journey that will change his life forever

"_Should we be doing this? Should we take him to his birth place"? Said Hawk Girl_ with regret. 

"_Yes_ _that is his destiny to live and protect the place of the Great Sacrifice_." Said the worried father

"_We will what and see what comes out of it."_

Naruto was lead by Jonn (Martian Man hunter) to go on his journey. 

"_You, ready Johnny its time to go." _Said Naruto impatiently

"_Yes I am ready Naruto lets go. _Said J'onn 

Then the two set of on a journey to help the people of Konoha, were Naruto may find out more about his past then he wants to know. Little did he 

"_We are here" _Said J'onn 

**Well that's a rap; the next chapter will be up shortly so until then farewell and happy reading.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Many Thank**

**Sir Faust.**

**Next Chapter A New Place, New Friends And New love.**

Naruto meets the ninja of Konoha. And his new Rivals. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 A New Place, New Friends And New love

**Chapter 2 A New Place, New Friends And New love.**

Naruto was very surprised that they have made it this far in such a short time. But no e the less he was glad to be on solid ground.

"_What do you mean where here_? _Is this the place we need to be or isn't it."_ Said Naruto in a fuss

"_We are but something is amiss. The aura is black here as if something was to happen."_

"_Well, let's go check it out. Or we could just leave. _Said Naruto with no enthusiasm

Then a boy with a dog came rushing out of the gate. He was hell-bent on fight on fighting Naruto. He wore a gray coat with a dog in it. The dog the lounged out at Naruto attacking with great force.

"_Ok. Akimru lets go. Show these intruders whose boss."_

The dog started to get angry witch seemed to make him enlarge in size. In no time this little pup grew three stories tall. He ran towards Naruto again with intent to kill them booth.

"_Humph, nothing I can't handle .how about you Johnny, think we can take them. _

"_Yes these are not humans but there still not developed enough to withstand two members of the Justice League." Said J'onn._

But ounce the dog got there he started to shrink to size. Then he seemed to fall in to a comma of some sort.

"_Akimaru, are you ok buddy._" Said the boy with a tear in his eye, then he looked at Naruto and then began to sweet in fear

"_You said your name was Naruto right. The kid that has the nine tailed fox licked inside his body."_

Naruto looked surprised that he was still there. So he answered the question

"_Yeah, I'm the one who harbors the nine tailed fox. Now who's asking?"_

"_Kiba (aka Wolfstrike) the guard of the gate of Konoha, for the time being."_ Said the now calmed down Kiba

"_Well, you think we could come in and talk to your Hokage, He is the reason we are here." Said J'onn_

The guard let them in with a smile knowing full well what Naruto can do so he thought it would be best not to get him mad.

"_Right this way gentleman_, (**You guys think you're so tough**)." Thought Kiba

"_Yes we are, and I'd suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself". _Said Naruto

Ounce they entered the chamber of the Hokage they sat at his desk and they discussed the issue that involved the Mist Village.

"_Know your probably wondering why I need to ask for the Justice League for help. It's the Mist Village. They have sent there best Jonin out to take care of any intruders that may pass by."_

"_What makes this guy the best, did he get his name drawn out of a hat?" said Naruto sarcastically._

"_Being as how you haven't been here long enough to know, here in Konoha we have an event called the Chunin Exams. Here's how it works. We get a group of Genon ninja to fight one on one with his /her selective peer and the winner becomes a chunin. Said the Hokage"_

"_So what's so special about these guys, how do they graduate?" asked Naruto_

Then the old man tipped his hat, and let out a sigh that meant something bad.

"_It was slaughter or be slaughtered. Kill as many of your village as you can, and if you win you become the most feared in all the land. The man you seek is Zabimaru." Said the Hokage in hast._

"_Were will we find such a man" said J'onn_

"_Were sending a bridge builder to the next town south of the village to build a bridge, Know be careful he wield a blade that can manipulate ice and water. Warned the old man_

Naruto's eyes gleamed; he was ready to go to do this mission. The missions that he would go on in the future would be much harder.

"_So when do we leave." _Piped Naruto

"_You won't be alone; you will have a team that will assist you." _Said the Hokage

"_No offense sir Hokage but J'onn is all I need." _Said Naruto respectively

"_I know your young and think you're invincible but trust me Naruto you will need them." Said the Hokage sternly _

_Naruto saw the importance of being a team so he accepts his new team. Then as he was fixing to leave, the Hokage hade on last thing to say_

"_J'onn I also appoint you co-captain of this team there life is in your hands. Said the old man _

"_Thank you sir I will caret this title with honor"_ Said J'onn

So off went two hero's ready to do there duties for the residence of Konoha, But first they hade to meet the team.

When they got to the class room they hade no idea what to do, Naruto hade never worked around kids before.

"_Hey Johnny, what's up with these punk kids, I think that there here to entertain us while we wait for the real team to accompany us._

"The ninjas in red scowled a Naruto. "_Hey, were do you get off calling us punks. You are just as old and strong as us so don't try to play tough." _

"_Sop it Sakura." Said the shady ninja in the back of the room_

"_Sauske" said Sakura softly_

"_If this punk thinks he's so much better than me then he can fight me. Said Sauske brimming with confidence_

Naruto laughed as the ninja ran towards him. When he punched Naruto he didn't flinch. Then he pulled him in close and gave him the last warning he would hear.

"_I've dealt with stronger enemies than you so don't cross me Sauske Uchiha." _

Sauske froze in a cold sweat, stunned by his new allies strength and cunning. That was the day he realized that Naruto was his key to fulfill his destiny.

"_Well let's go team we've got a lot of ground to cover_." Said J'onn to his comrades

But just as he open the door a girl with a timid look on her face was waiting for them.

**Well folks that it for chapter two, tune in next time to see who the pretty girl was and will Naruto beat the mysterious ninja of the mist. Find out next time on The Fox of Justice.**

**Chapter Three The Mist Ninja strikes. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 Hells Bells

**Chapter 3 Hells Bells**

When Naruto opened the door he found a girl standing near the threshold. She seemed very timid towards Naruto so he tried to break the ice with a simple hello.

"Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the JLA, Is there something I can help you with miss." Asked Naruto

The girl just stared for a minute and twirled her thumbs; she was trying to find the right word to say but could not.

"Miss, not to sound rude but I can't help you when I don't know your name." said Naruto feeling agitated

Then a voice came from the room that could send a Geinin to his knees. It was the voice of Kakashi Hatakae, an ex- AMBU black ops agent that patrolled over the Hokages chamber during the Great Sacrifice twelve years ago.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga, the eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan. She recently has become a Geinin today, which reminds me Naruto I heard that you have a letter of recommendation that you need to show me so you may be a part of these elite ninja squads."

Naruto dug in his back pocket for a while and found a manila envelope addressed to his new sensei

"Is this what you need sir?" Asked Naruto as he handed him the parchment

Kakashi took the letter from Naruto and read it aloud.

**Dear Kakashi,**

**Our son has been on many team missions with the JLA before; we think that he is qualified to become a Genin ranked ninja. We have the utmost respect for the village and hope you except our son **

**Sincerely **

**Carter Hall**

When Kakashi was done he put the letter in his pocket and pulled his book out and started reading again. Sauske didn't believe it.

"So that's it, he becomes a ninja, just like that. He didn't even have to do anything. How can that happen?" said Sauske in an angry manner.

Yes, that's all he needs to be a ninja, He has probably been in more life or dearth missions than your father Sauske. Don't ask why, just go along with it and the answers will come to you. Said Kakashi sternly to his new students

Sauske claimed down and let out a deep breath. He did not think about that. So in do time he would wait for the answer that would question his powers and also his loyalty to his home.

Naruto then looked at the girl known as Hinata, she was very pretty and she seemed to be nice, so he began to walk over to her to a conversation with her.

"Hinata was it, well is there any thing you needed to talk about?" said Naruto

She looked at Naruto and then to the ground nervously. The word were still lost o he but knew ones were found.

"No, just wanted to welcome you to Konoha. and wish you luck on your mission." said Hinata shyly

Then she turn around and left. But before she was out of reach Naruto waved his hands in the air and was fixing to ask her something but he decided it would be best to keep his mind on the mission at hand.

She paused and turned around to see Naruto one last time before she left. When she turned around and walked away she thought to herself for a while.

("_Naruto your everything I'm not, even though we have just meet its like I've known you since birth. I can not express these words to you know but soon; I hope.") _

Naruto turned again to see her walking still. And overhearing her thoughts

"So she feels the same way to." Said Naruto, Then he smiled and walked away with his team, his new family for the next few months.

Kakashi stopped and looked at his team. He looked at each one carefully, seeing were they would be in a week or so.

"Ok team you are getting a front row seat to my very own warm up mission; the bell test.

I'll have two bells, who ever grabs them from me first wins and who ever loses fights me."

He then looked at J'onn and walked over to hi, to speak with him in private.

"Hey, J'onn was it, I wanted to say thanks for bringing him this far but I think its tome that you let him come with me, you see, this is a special teat that only squad 7 can see so I think that you should stay hear and hang out until we get back; ok."

J'onn look at the man sternly, he nodded and let them go on their mission. But before they left he turn Kakashi around and gave him one warning.

"I Naruto dose not return to my likening then it is your head I'm after." Said J'onn in a stern voice

Kakashi accepted this warning and then they set on a mission that is a lot harder then it sounds.

The team came to a small secluded area of a forest near the village entrance gates. Kakashi pulled out two bells out of his pocket and showed him to the ninja before him.

"These are your bells, take them from me if you can." Said Kakashi with a freakish laugh

He then snapped his fingers and all they could see was white. Kakashi hade used his own super powers that he developed wile he was an ANBU. It blinds his opponent and also can paralyzes them at will, He can also manipulate light particles in his hands to shoot a cannon shot of light at any given target he chooses. That's why he's called the White Flash.

Naruto hade never seen this kind of power before in his life. He was amazed by its speed and power.

"Is this guy for real? I can't see a thing with all of this light in my eyes." Said Naruto franticly looking for the bells.

Sauske closed his eyes and shook his head. Then Naruto felt a warm breeze coming from his left side; It was Sauske. He hade created a mass of heat around his body.

"You don't know anything do you: little brat. So why don't you let us take care for this." Said Sauske, aggravated.

Naruto was crushed; It was the first time that he was not wanted. He was mad and he was more determined than ever to get the bells. He then blindly ran to were he believed that Kakashi was to take the bells from him. When he reached his destination then he punched the air out of frustration towards Sauske. Kakashi then fell to the floor and the got their site back. Know that he could see again Naruto hade noticed that the bells were gone.

"That's what you get for helping your rivals brat. Said Sauske victorious

Then when Naruto hade just got his vision back he turned his head and saw Kakashi grasping his hands and pointing his two pointer fingers out and announced the most embarrassing jutsu of them all.

"**Sennen Goroshi** one thousand years of pain!" Yelled Kakashi, crowning the loser

Naruto flew high into the air and fell with all dignity lost. Kakashi turned to his team as if to announce something.

"Okay we've hade are fun. Know lets go on our real mission." Said Kakashi in a determined voice

Naruto was mad, he hade tried as hard as he could, he gave it his all. But it was just to kill time. That wouldn't fly with Naruto.

"You mean to tell me this was a game." Yelled Naruto

Kakashi turned his head to his new team member and smiled.

"Yes, But you did have fun didn't you."

Naruto looked confused and shook his head. Yes It was fun but tomorrow they woukd have to face the Mist village assassins

**This has been a fun story to write and I hope you liked It, Please R&R my story and tell me what you think.**

**Next time The Mist village attacks!**


End file.
